


【J軒】Brother?

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie
Relationships: J軒
Kudos: 7





	【J軒】Brother?

這天，陳廷軒趁Jack睡著之後，偷偷的溜進他的房間，悄悄的鎖上門後，從口袋掏出一管潤滑劑和一盒保險套放在床邊的矮櫃後，轉過身看著正躺在床上熟睡的他，棉被只蓋在下半身，露出好看的身材，陳廷軒直愣愣的看著那人吞了吞口水，眼睛從胸肌一路往下，薄薄的被子蓋在那人身上還是遮不住那股起的一包，下意識地將棉被掀開，傲人的性器還乖乖地躺在那人兩腿之間，原來他的哥哥還有裸睡著個習慣啊，躡手躡腳地爬上床，長腿一跨坐在那人的身上，俯下身一把握住那人的性器，伸出小舌舔了舔龜頭，見那人沒什麼反應又繼續他的動作，張嘴將那人的性器含進嘴裡吞吐，，舌尖滑過馬眼，在冠狀部打轉，舌頭舔弄著莖身，感受著那人的性器在自己嘴裡一點一點的充血，尺寸比一開始又大了一圈，陳廷軒張著嘴想含入更多，卻不料還有一大半在外面，努力的吞吐著性器，幾次深喉之後，陳廷軒漸漸覺得嘴酸那人還是沒有要射的跡象，想直起身的時候卻感覺到自己的屁股好像被人掰開，接著有個濕軟的東西舔了舔自己那從未被開發的地方，奇怪的觸感讓陳廷軒軟了腰，趴在那男人腿上  
“嗯…哥哥…不要…很髒的…”  
“我看你剛剛舔得很開心啊，禮尚往來嘛”說完便繼續他的工作。

Jack睡覺睡到一半就聽到開門聲，接著感覺自己身上的棉被被人掀開，然後感覺自己身上多了個重量，剛想睜開眼的時候自己的性器就被舔了一下，隨後就被一個溫暖的東西包裹著，悄悄的睜開眼就看見兩顆雪白的屁股在自己眼前，粉嫩的小穴因為姿勢的關係若隱若現，沒想到陳廷軒那麼騷，身上套著一件oversize的T恤，下半身連一條內褲都不穿，這視覺上的衝擊和被口交的爽感刺激著Jack的理智，陳廷軒的技巧算不上好，常常忘記收牙齒，磕到莖身的痛感漸漸的形成另一種感覺，快感像海浪一波一波襲來，最後，Jack伸手將眼前手感極好的臀肉掰開，露出粉嫩的小穴，在周圍舔了舔後便伸出舌尖舔舐著穴口，奇妙的感覺從尾椎骨傳來，刺激著陳廷軒，爽的他全身發軟，趴在Jack的腿上，聽到身後傳來一聲輕笑，陳廷宣重新將Jack的性器含住口中，不甘示弱的回擊著，Jack將小穴舔開後，舌頭伸進去，模仿著性交的動作，發出嘖嘖的水聲  
“嗯…哥哥…停…不要啊…”  
覺得差不多後，伸手勾過放在一旁的潤滑劑，將包裝拆開擠了一坨在手上，一次伸入兩指，指節彎曲，搔刮著內壁，隨後又加了一指，緩緩地抽插著，另一手一邊拍打著陳廷軒的屁股  
“沒想到你這麼騷啊弟弟，半夜偷偷溜進我房間幫我口交，身為哥哥該怎麼報答你呢?”  
“嗯…弟弟才不騷…啊…別打了” Jack加快了抽插的速度，指尖滑過某個點，陳廷軒尖叫著射了出來，點點白濁撒在純黑的床單上，看起來好不色情，疲軟的趴在Jack身上，小手握著那人的性器上下套弄著，舌頭舔舐著莖身，不管怎麼做，那人就是沒有要射的跡象，  
“哥哥…想喝你的牛奶啊…”陳廷軒轉過身看著Jack，雙眼紅紅的眼角還有幾滴淚珠，看上去十分惹人憐愛，卻讓Jack激起了想要欺負他的壞心，  
“想喝啊…自己想辦法啊” Jack好整以暇的躺在床上看著陳廷軒會做出甚麼動作，陳廷軒看著Jack那副模樣心裡就燃起一把無名火，心一橫轉過身跨坐在那人身上，扶著那人的巨物對準自己的後穴，慢慢坐了下去，雖然做好了擴張，但陳廷軒還是第一次，剛進去個頭就痛得不行，Jack也沒好到哪裡去，他直起身子將陳廷軒抱入懷哩，對準那人的嘴親了下去，試圖讓他放鬆，舌頭描繪著他的唇形，靈活的舌尖撬開牙關在裡面攻城掠地，每個角落都沾染上的他氣息，勾著他的舌頭吸允纏繞著，發出嘖嘖水聲，大手在他的腰間游移，感受到他放鬆後便一個挺腰一進到底，  
“啊…哥哥…”陳廷軒緊緊的抱著Jack，後穴的脹痛讓他不適應的扭了扭腰，慢慢的有點空虛，他側過頭看著Jack的側臉，那人只是抱著他也不做接下來的動作，伸出舌頭舔了舔他的臉頰，像小貓一樣的討好著Jack，那人還是不為所動，便轉移陣地，舌尖舔舐著耳廓，牙齒輕輕啃咬著耳垂  
“哥哥…你動動啊…”邊說邊扭著自己的腰，還不忘收縮著後穴，暗示極其明顯，Jack也不忍了，大手扣著陳廷軒的腰便開始用力的頂撞起來，由下往上的抽插著，肉體拍打的聲音在房間裡迴盪著，姿勢的關係讓Jack的性器埋得更深，每一下都頂在最深處，  
“嗯…啊…哥哥…慢點…嗯…”  
“慢點?慢點能滿足你這小騷貨嗎?”說完便又加快了抽插的速度，陳廷軒收緊了環在Jack背上的手，手指在背後留下一條條抓痕，快感逐漸放大，爽到陳廷軒腳指都捲曲起來，身體跟隨著Jack的動作搖搖晃晃，沉浸在那人帶給他快感，忽然頂到那塊軟肉，陳廷軒的叫聲瞬間高了幾分，Jack調整了姿勢，奮力往那點頂  
“啊…哥哥…不要…那裏…嗯…”  
“哪裡啊?這裡嗎?”說完又往那點進攻，碩大的龜頭頂在陳廷軒的敏感點上，  
“你…哈啊…慢點啊…嗯…”陳廷軒一口咬在Jack的肩上，Jack使壞的放慢了速度，整根抽出再整根沒入，速度慢到陳廷軒都能感受到性器上的青筋，不滿足於現況，陳廷軒將Jack推倒在床上，撐著那人的腹肌開始有規律地動了起來，過了幾分鐘後，陳廷軒癱軟的趴在Jack身上，手指在他的胸口畫圈，  
“Jack哥哥…你動一動好不好”  
“都這樣了你還要我哥哥啊小騷貨?”  
“人家才不是騷貨呢…”陳廷軒在Jack的胸上用力地咬了一口  
“嘶…好好好你不是，那你還確定要繼續叫我哥哥嗎?”  
“嗯…老公…快操我…”聽到自己想要聽的字眼，Jack開心的將陳廷軒壓在床上，  
“你再說一次!你剛剛說甚麼”陳廷軒見Jack這副模樣，便將他更拉向自己，用氣音在他耳邊低語  
“我說…老公快操我”說完還不忘用舌頭舔一下他的耳朵，Jack眼神暗了暗，扣住陳廷軒的腰，又開始新的一輪進攻，每一下都準確的頂在軟肉上，惹得陳廷軒呻吟一聲比一聲大，肉體拍打的聲音加上陳廷軒那甜膩的呻吟，迴響在偌大的房裡，抽插的速度越來越快，Jack最後用力抽插數十下後將精液全數射在陳廷軒的後穴裡，同時，陳廷軒也射出白濁在Jack的腹肌上，兩人的結合之處一片泥濘，Jack抱著陳廷軒在床上休息，剛想抽出性器把人抱去浴室清洗時，卻被那人的小動作停了下來  
“軒軒?你怎麼了?”  
“我還沒吃飽…可以再一次嗎?”陳廷軒的手摸了一把兩人結合的地方，又用舌頭將上面的液體舔乾淨，Jack覺得好不容易回來的理智又瞬間崩潰，他將陳廷軒翻了過去…

夜，還長著呢…


End file.
